Torque bars are typically used in aircraft wheel and brake assemblies to couple the wheels to the rotors of the brake assembly. Torque bars typically extend from an inner surface of the wheel in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the wheel, and are subject to deflection and vibration.
The geometries of torque bars of the prior art are limited by conventional manufacturing techniques, such as subtractive manufacturing techniques. These geometric limitations can in turn limit the characteristics of the torque bars, such as, for example, their ability to resist deflection and dampen vibration. As such, the need exists for torque bars with improved geometries and configurations.